Experiment
by KuteKiyd
Summary: She was only suppose to be in the hospital for a day or two, but what she found on the 24th floor had made her want to stay even longer..


Chapter 1

Summary: She was only suppose to be in the hospital for a day or two, but what she found on the 24th floor had made her want to stay even longer..

* * *

Her eyes opened slightly blinking numerous times to adjust to the lighting. She looked around her surroundings, it was a small plain square room. A bit empty, except for a tiny chair that sat in one corner by itself, and a cot folded up neatly beside it. She turned her head and noticed an opened door to a.. bathroom? Must be. Where was she? She looked down and noticed she was laying in a single bed wrapped up in warm white blankets. That's right, she had fainted during class, they must have taken her to the hospital. But why? Fainting isn't that bad, is it?

She pondered this before she was interrupted when a tiny young women entered her room. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and she wore a light blue shirt with matching pants. Kagome noticed the stethoscope around her neck and figured she was one of nurses doing her daily check up.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" Her voice was rather high pitched giving off this fake cheery sound. Why did nurses always pretend to be something they're not?

"Fine." The 16 year old croaked. The nurse smiled at her as she grabbed the patients wrist and checked her pulse. Figuring it was good she took her stethoscope and before using it on her she rubbed it on her hands to warm it up.

"Kagome, right?' She asked as she moved the stethoscope around on her body, Kagome nodded, noting how uncomfortable this was, well I guess it could be worse. It could be a guy doing this..

"I'm Kelly, I'll be your nurse tonight." Kelly smiled while she took the stethoscope back from Kagomes body and hung it around her neck. "I'm sure your curious why you're here? Well, the doctor is doing his rounds, he'll tell you what's wrong with you."

Kagome nodded and the nurse turned and left humming to herself.

'_I should have asked for water_' Kagome thought to herself as she swallowed a glob of spit attempting to dehydrate herself. Unfortunately for Kagome, it didn't do any good.

'_Where is my family..? Why am I here..? There's nothing wrong with me, I just fainted. I'm sure it's nothing serious, like cancer..'_ Kagome panicked at the thought, losing her hair, having almost no chance of living. She couldn't bear it, she quickly looked up to find a middle aged man in a white lab coat enter her room.

"I don't have cancer do I?" Kagome blurted. The Doctor looked up from his papers and was shocked at her sudden outburst, but than smiled.

"No Kagome, you don't have cancer."

Kagome relaxed, she didn't have to bald after all. The Doctor came and stood in front of her bed continuing to look at the papers. "Hm.. Higurashi Kagome.. Where are the ah! Here it is." He pulled the papers from the back and put them in front of his eyes.

"Hello Kagome, I am Doctor Hijaraku and according to the X-rays.."

"X-rays? When did I get an X-ray?" Kagome interrupted abruptly.

"Well we performed them on you while you were asleep, don't worry we did nothing else, but as I was saying according to your X-rays you have appendicitis."

Kagomes eyes widened. _'Appendicitis, don't you have to get surgery for that?_' Tears brimmed Kagome's eyes. "Where's my family?"

"They were here for quite some time, but visiting hours ended and they were forced to go home. About your condition, we will be performing more X-rays on you for confirmation of the diagnosis. If my diagnosis is correct we will be removing your appendix."

"Y-you can't! It's my body! You can't touch it!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but we must. I have set you up with another X-Ray in a couple of hours. A nurse will come and get you when it's time. Feel free to wander around and get acquainted with the hospital, you won't be here long but it's always nice to get more comfortable in an unfamiliar environment." With that Dr. Hijaraku left closing the door behind him.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and huffed. '_I am NOT getting surgery!_" She thought angrily to herself. Kagome threw the covers off of herself and got up off the bed. She looked down at her attire, her jeans and shirt had been discarded and she was in a plain blue gown. How gross. She walked over to the window and looked out at the large buildings and busy streets.

'_Maybe I'll escape, that's it I'll escape this place and pretend none of it ever happened. And than what Kagome be one of those crazed people who end up in the psych ward? Yeah right. Well maybe I'll just wander around'_

Kagome cringed every time her bare feet hit the cold floor, wasn't there any slippers or something she could wear? Most likely not. The raven hair beauty sighed as she opened her door and looked both ways as if she were about to cross the street. Down the right hallway led to the nurses station and down the left was a long hallway with doors along the walls. Kagome assumed they were other patients rooms.

She decided to go through the nurses station, as she did the nurses smiled at her and Kagome politely smiled back. She than noticed an elevator and quickly jumped to it pressing the down arrow. As it opened she walked in it and looked at all the floor numbers, she couldn't quite decided which floor she wanted to go to. _'Hm, let's try the highest floor and work our way down._' She smirked to herself as she pressed number 24.

Kagome tapped her foot and whistled to herself waiting for the elevator to get to her destination, finally when she heard a '_ding_' she shrieked and waited impatiently for the doors to open.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea..' _She thought to herself as she looked into that part of the building. Though there wasn't much to look at, As soon as the doors opened it led straight down a hallway to a huge metal door. That's all there was, no other rooms, no more space for you to go. Just the hallway and the metal door.

Curiosity got the better of her and Kagome hesitantly stepped out of the elevator and into the cold hallway. She slowly began walking towards the door as if she was being hypnotized. After a while she was still walking, this hallway sure did feel longer than it looked.

Finally she got to the door and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The young girl stretched out her hand and shakily pushed the door opened revealing a small dark room.

Before she could go any further she stopped herself.

'_You're obviously not suppose to be here, now turn around go back down to your floor and into your nice warm bed where your safe.'_

Just as Kagome was about to, she thought again.

'_Come on, don't be chicken just do it. What could go wrong?'_

Damn conscious. Kagome decided to risk it and she went and opened the door once more letting herself in. Why was this room so condemned compared to all the other rooms, there was nothing wrong with it.. Kagome looked around and though it was dark she noticed bottles and tubes of what looked like to her was green goop.

Kagome backed up and gasped as she collided into something hard and cold. She turned around and noticed it was a bed, she hadn't noticed it before although it was pitch dark in here.

Kagome ran her hands over the bed and quickly retracted her hands when she realized that the bed wasn't empty, for sure it was being occupied by someone, or something..

As her eyes adjusted she almost screamed but refrained herself realizing that she wasn't even suppose to be in this room. On the bed there lay a young boy, about her age maybe even older, he was stark naked and Kagome couldn't help but blush.

'_What was he doing in here..?' _Kagome stepped forward closer to the bed and leaned in examining him closely. She gasped at what she saw. He was no human boy at all, unless humans randomly have dog ears and long silver hair. Kagome hesitantly touched his ears to see if it was real, and realizing that they were definitely real she screamed.

'_Get a hold of yourself Kagome, you're dreaming, yes that's it! It's just a-_'

"Excuse me miss, what do you think you're doing in here?"

"I..uh.." '_Shit..'_ "I'm sorry, I just got lost. My first time in a hospital." Kagome gave them her politist smile as she began walking out of the room. The doctors, or scientist, who ever they were seemed to have bought her kind of a lie.

"That's alright miss, now please get back to where you're suppose to be." Kagome nodded and headed down the hallway pressing the down arrow she got in the elevator and before the doors closed she heard one of the guys.

"Did you think she saw..?"

Kagome glared. '_Huh, so they're hiding something are they? Must've been that..thing I saw. I am so going to find out what's going on up here.' _Kagome planned as the elevator doors closed.

"Gotta' remember what floor I was on first, damn I'm stupid." Kagome told herself as she tried every floor possible till she found the one that looked the most familiar.

"Kagome! I've been looking everywhere for you! Time for you x-rays!" A rather to cheerful nurse popped up into Kagomes view barely giving her any room to breathe.

"Uh, right.."

The nurse brought in a wheel chair motioning for Kagome to sit.

"No that's alright, I can walk." Kagome stated as the nurse just shrugged.

* * *

Kagome sat in her bed, her thoughts wondering about that half dog half human on the top floor. It was nearly 2 am and she still couldn't sleep. "Maybe just another peek.." she told herself as she fidgeted with her fingers. Kagome soon found her body moving on it's own as she got out of the bed and headed towards the elevator.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Kagome cringed and turned around to face the person.

"I..uh couldn't sleep, I'm just going to walk around the main floor. Walking makes me sleepy." Kagome lied. '_Walking makes me sleepy? What the hell was that?'_

"Alright, be sure not to wonder for to long, it's almost 2:30 in the morning." The nurse implied as she checked her watch. Kagome nodded and walked into the elevator pressing on the highest number there. 24 once again.

This time the hallway was dark, the only lights that led you to the room were tiny blue lights on the floor that went right up to the door. Kagome walked up there once again, not as hesitant as earlier. She opened the door than realized how dumb she was for not bringing some sort of lighting device.

'_Hm, there's gotta be some sort of- ah! Here's something.'_ Kagome flipped the switch and a light shone upon the unknown creature. This time Kagome took her time to analyze him thoroughly, she noticed that he was covered from waist down. Kagome was thankful for that.

'_What is he.. Must be some sort of experiment, but why?' _Her mind wandered as she lightly poked his chest.

"Um, hello?" No answer. Kagome frowned and put one hand on her hip as she poked him once again a little more forcefully. "Anyone awake?"

'_Hmph, of course not._ _He's probably dead or something.' _Thinking to herself she hadn't noticed a pair of amber eyes staring at her, when she did she could only stare back. Realizing he was awake she screamed but clamped her hand on her mouth before anyone else could hear her.

He continued to stare, not once saying or doing anything. As Kagome gained control of herself she could only ask one question.

"Um, are you a robot.. Or something..?" When he continued to stare and not answer Kagome grew frustrated. "Can you even talk?!" She growled.

'_Why am I getting mad? I'm not even suppose to be up here.' _She thought. "Okay, well bye." Kagome made a move to go but as she did she heard the creature whimper. Kagomes heart clenched, he didn't want her to go. She turned back around and stood beside him looking down into his amber eyes. She put her hand over his, just noticing his claws.

"Can you talk at all?" She asked him. He attempted to by opening his mouth but nothing came out. Kagome sighed. She looked over him once again. "What are you.." She whispered asking no one in particular.

"I- I really should go, it's getting late." Kagome took her hand away from his and walked towards the door, he whimpered once again. She looked back at him. "I..um I'll come back, later tomorrow." She smiled when he stopped his whimpering. "Well at least you can understand me." She said as she left back down to her own floor.

'_Did I really just say that? I don't actually want to come back, do I..?'_ Kagome pondered this thought as the elevator brought her back down to her floor.

Kagome walked quietly back to her room and slipped into her bed. She laid there wide awake staring at the wall in front of her. "How did this even happen to me..?" She asked herself thinking about her encounter with finding that half dog up on the 24th floor. The 16 year old turned on her side resting her hands under her cheek., she sighed as she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her tired body.

* * *

"Sweetie? Honey wake up, we came to visit."

She slowly opened her eyes but everything before her was blurry, she could just make out a person sitting on her bed. Kagome rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep away, she noticed her mother and brother there in her room.

"Hi mom, Souta." Kagome yawned.

"We heard about your appendix, I'm sorry honey." Mrs. Higurashi laid a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Now you're going to have this huge gross looking scar on her stomach, ewww." Souta laughed in disturbance as both Kagome and her mother glared at him.

"Thank you for your support, brother." Kagome replied sarcastically. "What time is it?" She looked at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi checked her watch. "It's 12pm. You slept for quite sometime, the nurses said they came in to check your blood pressure and everything and you had slept through all of it. How late were you up?"

"Um, not very late. Where's grandpa?"

"Oh he had to stay at the shrine, watch over it you know. Well Souta and I only wanted to check up on you I have to run some errands. We'll be back later tonight, be good. Love you honey, bye." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter on the forehead as her and Souta left the room.

Kagome sighed. _'I wonder how he is doing..'_ She looked over at the button that allowed her to buzz for a nurse if she wanted anything, extending her arm towards it she pushed the red button. In no less than 5 minutes a nurse arrived in her room.

"Um, do you think I can get a really big bottle of water?" Kagome asked as politely as she could. The nurse nodded and left the room only to return a couple minutes later with a bottle of water, handing it to Kagome.

"Thank you." When Kagome felt it was safe to go she grabbed the cold bottle and hopped out of the bed and down the hallway into the elevator, she waited patiently as the elevator made its way up to the 24th floor. Kagome walked down the hallway quietly incase anyone were to be up there, thankfully no one was and she slowly opened the door.

He was sleeping, his eyes we shut closed and his mouth was parted slightly allowing him to breathe. She walked over to him and smiled down at him gently laying a hand on his arm, as she did his eyes shot opened which caused Kagome to jump. He looked frightened, but as he saw her he relaxed under her touch.

"I brought you something to drink." Kagome whispered, holding up the bottle of water in his view, he licked his lips in reply. Kagome twisted the cap open and brought the rim of the bottle to his dry lips, tipping the water a bit to allow him to dehydrate himself. He swallowed as much water as he could consume, which seemed to be about half the bottle, Kagome pulled to water from him when she figured he had had enough.

"So, what's your name?"

He licked off the rest of the water from his lips before he attempted to speak. "...I..."

"I..." Kagome urged him to go on.

"...Have...n-no name.." He spoke dryly, even though he did drink most of the water.

"Oh.."

An awkward silence passed through them, soon Kagome had broken it.

"Well you're talking, at least that's a plus! And do the Scientist people ever feed you or give you water? You drank most of my water."

"S-sorry.." The half dog looked away from her.

"Oh! No it's okay! I was just joking" Kagome laughed nervously. '_Okay Kagome you sound like an idiot. What do I say..? There's really nothing to talk about with an..Monster? No that's to harsh. I don't know.._ '

"Why did..you come back..?" His voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts, she stared at him before finally processing what he was asking.

"Because.. I..uh.." _'Why did I come back..?_' "I wanted to.."

The silver haired boy turned his head and stared at her with his hypnotizing amber eyes, he moved his hand and took her hand in his and stared at it before speaking.

"I could kill you with these hands you know.."

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. "Um.."

"That's what I hear them say, they say I'm a threat and can never be let out of here. I shouldn't have even been created.. They talk as if I'm incapable of hearing."

Kagomes eyes softened as she squeezed his hand and caressed it with her thumb.

"I never thought you would come back, I thought you would be to scared. I'm glad you aren't." He smiled at her, one of his fangs visible to Kagomes eyes.

"I.." Kagome was interrupted when she heard the elevator 'ding'. _'Oh no!'_ The young boy noticed the panic in her eyes. "What's the matter?'

"T-the people are back, I'm going to be in so much trouble when they find me here again!" Kagome stood there, her heart beating faster the closer they got. She looked around the room but found no place to hide, before she knew it the door had slowly started to open..

* * *

A/N So I have like two stories I've left and not finished, but gosh I don't know, I can start a story but not finish it. Anyways tell me what you think.. And if I should continue or not. I will if you guys really like it but if not. I'll probably just let it go hahaha. Kaii thanks for reading. 


End file.
